gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Armee
thumb|300px|Die Armee von Daenerys Targaryen rückt aus. Eine Armee ist eine militärische Landstreitkraft, die von verschiedenen Fraktionen in der bekannten Welt unterhalten wird. Einige diese Fraktionen verfügen auch über ihre eigene Flotte. In der Serie Sieben Königslande Die Sieben Königslande von Westeros verfügen über kein stehendes Heer. Stattdessen unterhält ein Lord in Friedenszeiten nur ein kleines Gefolge von bewaffneten Kriegern. In Kriegszeiten haben die Vasallen gemäß dem feudalen System Truppen und Ausrüstung zu stellen, weshalb Jeder Lord durch seine direkte Untergebenen oder Vasallen ein militärisches Potenzial darstellt. Ruft der Lehnsherr zu den Bannern, haben alle Untergebenen dem zu folgen und ihre Kräfte zu bündeln. Je bedeutender das Haus, umso mehr Vasallen folgen den Ruf und umso mehr Soldaten stehen für den Kampf bereit. An oberster Stelle befindet sich theoretisch der König auf dem Eisernen Thron. Der König auf dem Eisernen Thron, ernennt vier Wächter, die in Kriegszeiten mit dem Ausheben, dem Ausrüsten und Koordination der Armee betraut sind. Die Lords unterstehen dabei unabhängig ihrer Region, dem Wächter ihrer Himmelsrichtung, womit die Stärke des Reichsheeres geviertelt wird. Das Großteil des Heeres bildet das gemeine Volk, überwiegend Bauern, die von ihren Feldern geholt, um in der Armee zu kämpfen, im Optimalfall mit einheitlichen Rüstungen und Waffen in guter Qualität, auch wenn das ihre Unerfahrenheit nur geringfügig ausgleicht. Im Gegensatz dazu bildet der Ritter das Rückgrat einer Armee. Er ist ein Berufssoldat, der zumeist exzellent ausgebildet ist und über ein Pferd, eine schweren Rüstung und eigene Waffen verfügt. Ein Ritter ist selbst ohne Pferd auf dem Schlachtfeld mehr Wert, als ein Dutzend gemeine Fußsoldaten. Die größte Gefahr für einen Ritter stellen deshalb die Ritter des Feindes dar. Sie werden üblicherweise von Bogenschützen und Armbrustschützen unterstützt. In einigen Regionen, vor allem auf den Eiseninseln und in Dorne, werden zudem unterschiedliche Formen des Kampfes praktiziert, die sich von den ritterlichen Grundsätzen der Andalen unterscheiden. Die Regionen von Westeros variieren zum Teil erheblich in Bevölkerung und Wohlstand, damit auch die effektive Zahl ihrer Soldaten und Versorgung. Aus diesem Grund ist genaue Zahl der Männer, die jedes der Sieben Königslande in die Schlacht führen kann nicht bekannt, doch gibt es Hinweise und Informationen, die auf eine ungefähre Truppenstärke schließen lassen. Jedes der andalischen Königreiche im Süden kann für gewöhnlich eine Armee von 20.000 bis 40.000 Mann ausheben. Dabei kann die Größe der Armee durch verschiedene Faktoren beeinflusst werden, wie die Niederlage in einem vorangegangen Krieg, deren Verlust erst über Jahre ausgeglichen wird oder die verehrende Wirkung eines langen Winters. Aus diesem Grund ist der Durschnitt von 30.000 Mann grob gefasst und basiert auf dem Umstand eines zehn Jahre anhaltenden Sommers, ohne größere kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen. Keiner Region alleine ist es möglich eine Armee von über 100.000 Mann aufzustellen. thumb|230px|Die Armee des Nordens. * Der Norden verfügt trotz seiner immensen Größe über eine geringe Bevölkerungsdichte und damit weniger Soldaten als die wohlhabenden Regionen des Südens. Die Nordmänner kämpfen in der gleichen Weise wie der Süden, doch gibt es aufgrund ihres eigenen Glaubens an die Alten Götter des Waldes dort keine Ritter. Ihr Gegenstück stellt die schwere nördliche Reiterei dar, welche die Aufgaben der Ritter auf dem Schlachtfeld übernehmen und diesen gleich, außer ihre Bezeichnung. ** Als Robb Stark seine Vasallen zu den Bannern rief, folgten ihm rund 18.000 Mann zum Marsch nach Süden, auch wenn angedeutet wird, dass weitere Truppen nicht schnell genug abmarschbereit waren, denn ca. 300 Jahre vorher marschierte Torrhen Stark (der Kniende König) mit 30.000 Mann gen Süden um sich Aegon Targaryen zu stellen. Ebenso kann man sagen, dass Könige und Lords des Nordens vielleicht auch weit mehr Truppen zusammenziehen könnten, wenn das Land nicht so groß wäre und es ewig dauert jeden entbehrlichen Mann einzuziehen (Siehe ,,In den Büchern" weiter unten dieses Beitrages). * Die Weite ist die bevölkerungsreichste Region von Westeros und kann somit eine fast doppelt so starke Armeen in die Schlacht führen, als jede andere Fraktion, rund 60.000 bis 70.000 Mann. ** Renly Baratheon behauptete, dass einhunderttausend Mann unter seinem Befehl standen, die Armee der Weite und der Sturmlande. Wird von einer Übermacht der Weite ausgegangen, so lässt sich für die Sturmlande ein Durchschnitt von 30.000 Mann errechnen. * Die Eiseninseln, eine raue und karge Inselkette, verfügt ebenfalls über eine kleine Bevölkerung. Sie stützen sich auf eine starke Marine und besitzen kaum Kavallerie oder größere Belagerungswaffen, da diese nur schwer mit Schiffen transportiert werden können. Allerdings verfügen sie über die stärkste Flotte einer einzelnen Region und dominierte damit häufig die Westküste von Westeros. ** Ihr Kampfstil ist auf Beutezüge und Hinterhalte ausgelegt, mit Überraschungsangriffen und schnellen Ausweichen zum Meer, ehe große feindliche Kräfte herangeführt werden können, was den größeren Einsatz von Kavallerie für sie überflüssig macht. Für gewöhnlich überfallen die Eisenmänner Ziele an der Küste oder befahrbaren Flüssen. Sie entfernen sich nie weit vom Wasser und vermeiden den direkten Angriff auf schwerbefestigte Anlagen und Armeen, da es ihnen an Belagerungswaffen und Reiterei mangelt. * Dorne ist die Region mit der geringsten Bevölkerung, die hauptsächlich um Städte, Flüsse und an der Küste konzentriert ist. Das vorherrschenden Klima von Dorne macht es der dortigen Armee unmögliche schwere Plattenrüstungen zu verwenden. Stattdessen bevorzugen die Dornischen den Kampf in kleinen und leicht gepanzerten Gruppen, die entsprechender schneller und beweglicher sind. Die Dornischen haben ihre Taktik deshalb dem Klima angepasst, das sie als Defensivwaffe gegen Eindringlinge nutzen. Statt einer großen Anzahl von Soldaten, setzen sie auf Geschwindigkeit und Überfälle mit berittenen Bogenschützen, die von Sporenträgern unterstützt werden. Außerdem gelang es ihnen den Feind durch die Kontrolle von Wasser und dem Abschneiden seiner Versorgungslinien zum Rückzug zu zwingen. ** Doch waren die Dornischen auch an großen Kriegen beteiligt und kämpften in konventionellen Schlachten, wie in der Schlacht am Trident, wo sie ein bedeutendes Kontingent der Royalisten darstellten. Jenseits der Mauer Die Mitglieder der Nachtwache dienen als Wächter der Mauer, der nördlichen Grenze der Sieben Königslande. Sie sind zur politischen Neutralität verpflichtet und nehmen deshalb nicht an den Kriegen südlichen der Mauer teil. Durch ihre schwindende Zahl im Laufe der Jahrhunderte, beschränken sich ihre Aufgaben auf Patrouillen jenseits der Mauer und die alleinige Verteidigung des Bollwerkes, das aufgrund seiner Größe bereits eine effektive Verteidigung darstellt. Die Nachtwache verfügt über keine nennenswerte Kavallerie. Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer bilden nur selten Armeen und kämpfen in der Regel als Stammesverband. Ihnen fehlt das Können eigene Waffen zu schmieden, weshalb sie auf den Schmuggel, Handel und Überfälle angewiesen sind, um in den Besitz von hochwertigen Eisenwaffen zu gelangen, ansonsten nutzen sie hauptsächlich Waffen aus Holz, Stein und Knochen. Es kommt jedoch vor, dass die Stämme der Wildlinge durch einen Anführer, bekannt als den König-jenseits-der-Mauer geeint werden, sowie Manke Rayder. Nur dieser König vermag es die Wildlings-Horde unter seinem Befehl zu einen und eine Art Armee zu formen, die jedoch weitaus undisziplinierter und planloser agiert als die des Südens. In der Serie wird die Stärke von Manke Rayders Armee auf etwa 100.000 geschätzt, dabei kann es sich jedoch um die gesamte Zahl der Wildlinge handeln, einschließlich Frauen und Kinder. Jon Schnee sah im Lager der Wildlinge, das es dort nicht nur Soldaten, sondern auch ganze Sippen gab, die versuchten südlich der Mauer zu gelangen. Essos Die Freien Städte sind wirtschaftsstärker und wohlhabender als die meisten Regionen der Sieben Königslande, weshalb sie überwiegend auf professionelle Söldnerkompanien vertrauen, die für Geld kämpfen. Die Städte der Sklavenbucht verhalten sich ähnlich, doch wird auch eine große Zahl von Sklavensoldaten ausgebildet, wobei die Unbefleckten eine Klasse für sich sind. Die Dothraki, ein Volk von Reiternomaden setzt auf schnelle Angriffe ihrer leichten Kavallerie, die von berittenen Bogenschützen verstärkt wird. Durch den Verzicht von Rüstungen und schwere Waffen sind sie wendiger und schneller als jede andere Reiterei. Bedeutende Stämme der Dothraki werden Khalasar genannt, das von einem Khal angeführt wird. Dem Khal folgen Kos, die Hauptmänner der Khas, die Regimenter eines Khalasars. Diese militärische Gliederung erwies sich in der Geschichte der Dothraki als sehr wirkungsvoll und erlaubte ihnen schnelle Finten und Zangenbewegungen gegen ihre Feinde. Drogos Khalasar war eines der größeren und umfasste über 40.000 Reiter. In den Büchern Westeros Gemäß dem Halb-Kanon A Game of Thrones RPG und Resource Book von Guardians of Order aus dem Jahr 2005, sind die Sieben Königslande in der Lage folgende Kräfte auszuheben: * Die Lords vom Festland der Kronlande können 10.000 bis 15.000 Soldaten ausheben, während die Stadtwache von Königsmund in der Regel 2.000 Goldröcke umfasst. Die Hauptstadt verfügt auch über eine Flotte von fünfzehn Schiffen. Drachenstein kann 3.000 Soldaten und 400 Ritter aufbringen. Die Flotte der Insel besteht aus 160 Schiffe, darunter 80 Galeeren. * Dorne kann 50.000 Dornische aufstellen, gemäß der Eroberung von Dorne durch König Daeron I. Targaryens, dieser herrschte von 157 bis 161 n. A. E. Allerdings übertrieb Daeron bei der Anzahl seiner Gegner, um seinen Sieg so auszuschmücken. Die Martells unternahmen nichts, um diese Behauptung zu entkräften, weil es Dorne stärker erscheinen ließ. Prinz Lewyn Martell führte 10.000 Dornische zur Schlacht am Trident. * Die Eiseninseln können etwa 20.000 Männer und 500 Langschiffe ausheben. Alleine die Eiserne Flotte besteht aus 100 Schiffen, die dreimal größer sind als ein gewöhnliches Langschiff und George R. R. Martin hat darauf hingewiesen, dass jede Flotte eines bedeutenden Lords der Eisenmänner etwa 100 Schiffe umfassen kann. Ein Langschiff wie die Seehure besitzt fünfzig Ruder, während die Großer Krake und die Eiserner Sieg noch größer sind. Das einzige ernstzunehmende Gegengewicht zur Eisernen Flotte bildet die Königliche Flotte in den Kronlanden und die Rothweyn Flotte beim Arbor. * Der Norden kann vielleicht 45.000 Soldaten aufstellen, obwohl es eine lange Zeit dauert, um sie in dieser riesigen Region zu sammeln. * Die Weite kann eine Armee zwischen 80.000 und 100.000 Soldaten aufstellen. Die Marine der Weite besteht aus zweihundert Schiffen, einschließlich derjenigen der Rothweyns, der Schildinseln und der Küsten-Lords. * Die Flusslande können 45.000 Soldaten ausheben. * Die Sturmlande können 30.000 Soldaten ausheben. * Das Tal von Arryn kann 45.000 Soldaten ausheben. * Die Westlande können bis zu 50.000 Soldaten aufbringen. Die Lennister-Flotte bei Lennishort besteht aus zwanzig oder dreißig Kogen, Karacken, Galeeren und Dromonen, während kleinere Lords über zwei oder drei Schiffe zur Patrouille verfügen. Insgesamt besitzen die Westerman etwa fünfzig oder sechzig größere Schiffe, während die Langschiffe für den Küstenschutz eingesetzt werden. Lord Tywin Lannister befehligte 12.000 Mann während der Plünderung von Königsmund. Während der Eroberungskriege wurde das vereinte Heer der Weite und der Westlande bestehend auf 55.000 Soldaten von Aegon dem Eroberer besiegt, dessen Armee nur ein Fünftel ihrer Größe umfasste, jedoch verfügte die Targaryens über drei Drachen. Die Nachtwache zählte 10.000 Schwerter zu dieser Zeit. Der König des Nordens marschierte mit einer Armee von 30.000 Mann nach Süden, doch beugte Torrhen Stark letztlich kampflos das Knie vor Aegon. Essos * Die Freien Städte von Essos mieten zahlreiche Söldnerkompanien, wie die Kompanie der Katze, die Zweitgeborenen, die Sturmkrähen und die Verwehten. Die Goldene Kompanie umfasst 10.000 Söldner, davon viele Exilanten aus Westeros. * Die Unbefleckten aus Astapor werden zu Hunderten oder sogar Tausenden verkauft. Während der Schlacht von Qohor, wurde die Stadt erfolgreich von dreitausend Unbefleckten verteidigt. * Von den Khalasars aus dem Dothrakischen Meer wird bericht, dass sie eine Größe von 50.000 oder sogar 100.000 Mitgliedern erreichen können. A Game of Thrones Die Stärke der Nachtwache war auf weniger als eintausend Mann geschwunden, mit sechshundert bei der Schwarzen Festung, zweihundert beim Schattenturm und weniger bei >>> Ostwacht an der See. Robb Stark sammelt beinahe zwölftausend Nordmänner bei Winterfell, darunter zweitausend Fußsoldaten und dreihundert Pferde aus Karholt. Robbs Truppen umfassen etwa dreihundert bis vierhundert Ritter, zusammen mit den anderen dreitausend Reitern des Nordens. Weitere warten am Königsweg, um sich Robb auf dem Marsch nach Süden anzuschließen. Mit der Unterstützung von beinahe fünfzehnhundert Manderlys, umfasste die Truppen des Nordens achtzehntausend Mann bei Maidengraben. Als sie die Zwillinge erreichten, wird Lord Walder Frey von Catelyn Tully gewarnt, dass Robb über zwanzigtausend Mann verfüge, die Walders viertausend Mann gegenüberstehen, doch Starks und Freys verhandeln ein Bündnis, wodurch Robb weitere 1.000 Ritter und etwa dreitausend Fußsoldaten dazu gewinnt. Während Lord Roose Bolton die Fußsoldaten des Nordens und ein Zehntel der Kavallerie nach Süden entlang des Ostufers des Grünen Arms führt, zieht Robb mit dem Großteil der Reiterei westlich nach Schnellwasser. Robbs Armee wird dabei durch das Haus Mallister und weitere Truppen verstärkt, als er den Blauen Arm entlang marschiert. Seine sechstausend Reiter besiegten Ser Jaime Lennister und dreiviertel seiner zwei oder dreitausend Reiter in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Danach folgte die Niederlage von Jaimes zwölftausend Fußsoldaten in der Schlacht der Lager. Tyrion Lennister bringt beinahe dreihundert Krieger von den Bergstämmen für das Haus Lennister, die sich den zwanzigtausend Männern der Lennister Armee unter Tywin Lennister anschließen. Ihnen unterliegt Roose Bolton mit seiner Armee bei der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Khal Drogos Khalasar soll angeblich 100.000 Mann stark sein, einschließlich zigtausender, berittener Krieger. Allerdings zerbricht es nach seinem Tod in kleinere Gruppen. A Clash of Kings Tywin bringt zwanzigtausend Mann nach Harrenhal. Ser Steffert Lennister beginnt mit der Aushebung einer weiteren Lennister Armee, doch wird diese von Robbs Reiterei in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt niedergemacht. Die Armee von Stannis Baratheon umfasst dreitausend Mann an der Küste von Drachenstein. Ser Jaslyn Amwasser ergänzt, dass die Stadtwache von Königsmund über sechstausend Mann verfüge. Gestützt durch Rosengarten und Sturmkap wird behauptet, dass die Armee von Renly Baratheon aus 100.000 Mann besteht. Bei Bitterbrück wird Catelyn Tully von Renly unterrichtet, dass Robb vielleicht über zwanzigtausend Nordmänner verfüge, unterstützt von weiteren zwanzigtausend Flussmännern; Catelyn denkt bei sich, dass Robb keine vierzigtausend Soldaten besitzt. Renly behauptet, dass er achtzigtausend Mann bei Bitterbrück gesammelt habe, mit weiteren zehntausend, die sich mit Lord Maes Tyrell in Rosengarten befinden. Während der Belagerung von Sturmkap behauptet Renly, dass seine Kavallerie bald durch hunderttausend Schwerter und Speere verstärkt würde, während Stannis nur fünftausend Mann befehlige, mit weniger als vierhundert Pferden. Nach Renlys Ermordung vermutet Catelyn, dass seine zehntausend Reiter zu Stannis übergehen. Später sagt Stannis zu Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, dass er jetzt zwanzigtausend Mann habe. Renlys Fußsoldaten, beinahe sechzigtausend, blieben bei Bitterbrück, allerdings wurden einige davon, insbesondere diejenigen des Hauses Florent, von Lord Randyll Tarly niedergemacht. Petyr Baelish erzählt Joffrey Baratheon im Kleinen Rat, dass eine Ehe mit Renlys Witwe, Margaerys Tyrell ihren Vater Maes und fünfzigtausend Schwerter auf seine Seite bringen würden. Ser Edmure Tully versammelt achttausend Fußsoldaten und dreitausend Reiter zur Schlacht an den Furten, während sein Gegner, Tywin Lennister, beinahe doppelt so viele Männer befehligt. Edmure befiehlt Roose Bolton und seinen verbliebenen zehntausend Männer die Burg Harrenhal einzunehmen. Ser Guyard Morrigen führt Stannis Vorhut von etwa fünftausend Mann zur Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Stannis Armee umfasst beinahe zwanzigtausend Ritter, leichte Reiterei und Freeriders. Ser Rodrik Cassel hebt eine Armee von etwa zweitausend Nordmännern aus, um mit ihnen Winterfell von Theon Graufreud zurückzuerobern. Allerdings wird er und seine Armee von den sechshundert Boltons in der Schlacht bei Winterfell verraten. A Storm of Swords Durch den Fall von Astapor, der Schlacht von Yunkai und der Belagerung von Meeren, erwirbt die Königin Daenerys Targaryen eine Armee von achttausend Unbefleckten, eintausend Söldnern und einer gewaltigen Ansammlung von Freigelassenen. Tyrion erzählt Prinz Oberyn Martell, dass es in Königsmund fast fünftausend Goldröcke gibt, dass sein Vater Tywin über zwanzigtausend Mann verfüge und bis zu siebzigtausend Mann der Tyrells in der Nähe der Stadt lagern. Robb führt dreitausendfünfhundert Veteranen von Schnellwasser zu den nördlich gelegenen Zwillingen, wo sich Roose Bolton ihn mit weiteren dreitausend Fußsoldaten und fünfhundert Reitern anschließt, das meiste Boltons und einige Karstarks. Roose ließ sechshundert Mann unter Ser Kyl Kandon und Ronnel Feist zur Verteidigung des Tridents zurück. Robbs Männer werden von Boltons und Freys auf der Roten Hochzeit verraten. Danach führt Ryman Frey zweitausend Freys gegen Schnellwasser. Die Horde von Manke Rayder soll angeblich hunderttausend des Freien Volkes umfassen, die von Stannis und der Nachtwache in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung besiegt werden. Danach beobachtet Samwell Tarly mehr als eintausend Soldaten aus dem Süden in der Schwarzen Festung. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Armies im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Kategorie:Militär